


The Twins

by BookGirlFan



Series: Dream or Reality, Reality or Dream [4]
Category: Inception (2010), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"She'll never love you, you know." The twins materialise out of the shadows beside him, watching him watch Haruhi walk away. </em>
</p><p>Two chapters, two stories, one man between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So which one was it?" Hikaru asks. 

Kyoya is not going reply. Replying would only encourage them, and he is not interested. "Which one was what?" The twins turn to each other and grin, and Kyoya curses inwardly.

"Why, which one were you in love with?" Kaoru smirks, his brother's arm tight around him. 

The three of them are the only ones left in the warehouse. Tamaki has gone back to their hotel, leaving Kyoya behind to iron out a few last details, and the Hitachiins stayed with him for reasons unknown to anyone but themselves. 

"Or is it still in love?" Hikaru continues. 

"You're the best point man in the business-"

"-no one can deny that, but you never work without Tamaki, not since-"

"-since Haruhi died. So-"

"-which one were you in love with?" The twins finish in chorus. 

"I am not in love," Kyoya tells them, clean and precise so there can be no mistake. He is not in love, never has been. For a moment, the exhaustion of a long day loosens his tongue, and he continues quietly, "It would be so much less complicated if I were in love with him."

If they hear him, Kyoya does not know, but either way, they seem to have found the answer they sought, for it is not long after that they stripped into the shadows, and Kyoya is left alone in the dark warehouse, with only his wandering thoughts for company.


	2. Chapter 2

"She'll never love you, you know." The twins materialise out of the shadows beside him, watching him watch Haruhi walk away. 

"She's still in love with Tamaki," Kaoru says, smirk widening as Kyoya does not deny. "She's not going to love you-"

"-even if you do follow her around like a puppy," Hikaru continues seamlessly. "The best point man in the business, and you're always following her." A dash of something approaching jealousy edges into his voice. "She's beautiful, and brilliant, and utterly in love with Tamaki. Even though he's dead."

Kyoya clenches his fists, then slowly releases them. The twins do not fail to notice. 

"Jealous?" Hikaru's grin is filled with wicked glee. "Jealous of a dead man, Kyoya? How unbecoming."

"And now following his wife, tying yourself to her in her mad quest for redemption. Do you really love her that much?" Kaoru is softer, his words filled with more wonder than wickedness. 

It is this softness that causes Kyoya to lower his defences, words spilling out that he had never intended to be known. "Not her."

Kaoru's eyes widen. Quietly, he pulls a reluctant Hikaru back into the shadows, leaving Kyoya alone in the dark of the warehouse, thinking of a promise he made himself long ago. _It was never about her._


End file.
